Maya's Roots
by little.ashyangel
Summary: We all know that Maya's not human. But what is she exactly? In Maya's Roots we learn who Maya really is and who she will become. Kaldur/OC Sploirs for those who haven't read my first story Secrets and what I've posted on Secrets 2 so far. REALLY GOOD STORY! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYE IT IS! The story of Maya's past! Enjoy!**

Prologue

_There were three people. Two men and one woman, the woman held a crying baby in her arms,"Are you sure we have to do this," she asked as she held the bundle tighter. The woman's pink eyes brimming with tears and silver hair hiding her eyes._

_One of the men, with black hair and blue eyes nodded,"We have to. If we do not the Cats will surly get her!"_

_The other man, with red hair and green eyes, turned right as a shot went off,"They followed us! You have to go now! I'll hold them off!"_

_The black haired man and the woman changed into two wolves each matching their hair color and ran for a ship in a clearing. The ship took off._

**Chapter 1**

**Maya POV**

**DECEMBER 27, 5: 03pm**

I beamed out into the Cave from Thunder City. Today was the day! I was going to Atlantis! THE ATLANTIS! Kaldur and I had actually been planning this trip for a little while- ever since he had caught me with a book on Atlantis during my first month here on the team- now he wanted me to meet his parents, friends and have dinner with King Odin (Aquaman) and Queen Mera.

I was so nervous, excited and extremely anxious about this whole thing!

Kaldur met me at the Zeta Tube room,"Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and thought up gills, ability to stand a whole lotta pressure and water resistant clothes like Kaldur's,"Now I am!"

Kaldur smiled and readied the Zeta Tube, the rest of the Team appeared,"Wait up Love birds," Robin called. I could have punched him in the FACE!

Megan, Mary and Artemis all came up and hugged me,"Have a wonderful trip," Megan said.

Artemis winked,"Try not to get too crazy alright!"

I blushed and Mary laughed,"Promise to tell me EVERYTHING!"

I nodded,"I promise!"

Wally said in a whisper to Kaldur," Dude- I envy you!"

Wolf came up to me,"ALPHA, THEY SAY YOU WILL BE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS."

I kneeled down level to my 'pack member',"YES, KEEP THE CAVE AND ALL THE TEAM SAFE."

Wolf whined,"YES MA'MA."

I smiled and stood up,"Good boy," the stalked back over to Kaldur. Kaldur took my hand and we walked into the Zeta Tube, the computer identifying us as we were split apart molecule by molecule.

Water surrounded me, I mean its not like I haven't been underwater with all this pressure or anything. I had, back when the team found out I wasn't Anika Green- but really Maya McDream- A girl who had gone missing- presumably kidnapped. Sure the team had been angry with me, but they got over it, especially when I was kidnapped by Shadow Master- who turned out to be my father. Then there was the fact that he wasn't actually my father- I was actually an Alien from a planet called Prem.

But back to the present, King Orin was waiting for us.

"Welcome," he said clearly, it surprised me- being able to talk under water was a little knew,"It gives me great pleasure to welcome my protégé's teammate and courter."

I felt my face heat up,"T-Thank you, King Odin."

King Odin laughed,"Please- just call me Odin."

I nodded and Kaldur appeared next to me,"My King," he saluted Odin and Odin saluted back,"It is great to see you."

Odin smiled,"And I you," he motioned toward the hallway,"Shall we?"

Kaldur grabbed my hand,"We shall," and we swam out of the Zeta Tube area.

We swam down a few hallways making idle conversation, when Odin said,"Mera and I were hoping that you too could join us for dinner tonight. If that's okay?"

Kaldur looked at me and I smiled,"That sounds great Odin! We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Kaldur smiled and turned to Odin,"Count on us being there."

Odin's smile widened," Wonderful! We shall see you around seven o clock."

"See you then," I smiled and waved as he swam away.

"I am glad that went well," Kaldur said relived.

I cocked my head at him,"You thought that wouldn't have ended well?"

Kaldur eyes widened and he shook his head,"No, I... I only meant that-"

I giggled and floated over to hug him and give him a peck on the cheek,"I knew what you meant Kal- I just like seeing you at a loss for word sometimes."

Kaldur blushed and grabbed my hand,"Perhaps it is time for you to be at a loss for words."

I raised my eyebrow and he lead me down a hallway. I gasped the city! I looked around,"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful," I had to close my mouth.

Kaldur chuckled and lead me threw the um... Streets,"I'm glad you think of Atlantis so highly."

"You're kidding right," I said,"I don't see how anyone could NOT think this place is amazing."

Kaldur smiled and we swam to his home. I felt my nerves grow again. Kaldur could sense it apparently,"Don't worry," he whispered as he knocked o the door,"My parents will adore you as much as I do."

A middle aged woman with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she had wrinkles from smiling a lot and her skin had a warm tan to it,"Kaldur," then she said things in a language that I didn't understand- I think I heard my name somewhere in there- but I'm not sure. Kaldur's mouther motioned us inside and we swam inside.

Kaldur translated for me,"My mother says that she is delighted to meet you and that my descriptions of you to her did you little justice- although I did go quite into detail."

I fought off my rising blush, and turned to Kaldur's mother,"Thank you very much- it's nice to finally meet you."

Kaldur translated for me, and his mother's face brightened. She quickly said things to Kaldur, he replied. Then she scowled and growled a few things. Kaldur translated for me,"I have told my mother of out dinner date with King Odin, and she says I should change," I laughed but then Kaldur looked at me with a glint in his eyes,"She also wants to lend you clothes and do your hair."

I stopped laughing and sighed,"Fine, sure, whatever. I don't mind."

Kaldur translated for his mother, and was probably a bit more respectful. But something wired happened mid-way threw his mothers happy reply. I could understand her- it went from gibberish to English!

"Take Maya up to her guest bedroom and lend her some clothing," Kaldur's mother finished. My mouth dropped open, and Kaldur's mother raised an eyebrow,"Kaldur'ahm is Maya alright?"

Kaldur put his hand on my shoulder,"Maya...?"

I snapped out of it,"I could... Understand her!"

Kaldur and his mother jumped,"Kaldur'ahm! You did not tell me Maya could speak our language!"

Kaldur was about as shocked as me,"She could not... Could you?"

Then it hit me,"I think my body somehow made me able to understand you... Almost like Megan's mind link."

Kaldur's mother smiled,"Well, this is wonderful! Come- let's get you ready Maya!"

I smile and reluctantly followed Kaldur's mother.

***** 6:44 pm***

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue outfit (like Tula's) with golden trim. Kaldur's mother had piled my raven hair on top of my head (I had decided to keep my hair black ever since the Shadow Master incident) with small little pearl ornaments. My gift from Kaldur still hanging around my neck, as it had been ever since I received it.

Kaldur's mother let a curled lock of hair frame the right side of my face,"There! You look beautiful Maya!"

I smiled,"Thank you very much, Mrs. Durman," Kaldur smiled proudly as we headed to the place where the dinner was being held. We were a few minutes early, and I jumped when a familiar, yet annoyingly high pitched voice said,"Kaldur! How have you been?"

Kaldur turned with a polite smile,"Tula, Garth it is a pleasure."

Tula nodded," Is this Maya?"

I gave te best smile i could," Yes I am. We've met before. A few weeks ago. Remeber?'

Tula's wheels started to turn,"OH, yes! I couldn't regognize you without the cute ears and tail."

Garth glance at Kaldur," Are you both heading to the diner with our King and Queen as well?"

oh, boy... this is gonna be a looonnngggg night with Tula.

Actually, the diner hadn't been that bad at all. By the time our entrees came I had warmed up to Tula and Garth. Odin and Mera were exelent hosts and kept the mood light. I could tell that Tula and Garth really liked each other, so I was able to enjoy myself more. Tula and I talked most of the night about the differences in land and underwater fashion. It went by so fast that I didn't want the night to end, but sadly it did. Kaldur and I said our good-byes and headed to his home.

**REVIEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekly update time! Thank you can'tshutup, Stronger123 and piggythelaw for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maya!**

**Chapter 2**

I laughed and pulled Kaldur along,"Come on! Let's go check out the reefs!"

Kaldur smiled,"Why are you so interested in the marine wild life Maya?"

I kept on swimming,"The marine life always have interested me, with such beautiful scales and all colors and they're always so graceful."

Kaldur smiled at me, and I felt myself blush before I stopped at the reef,"Whoa," It was HUGE! Life practically bussed on it as the fish and other various creatures swam around on it.

A little angel fish swam up to me and hit my hand with its beak/mouth. I giggled, and it started to swim circles around me. Kaldur swam up and smiled at the sight of the angel fish and myself acting like a little kid.

The fish started moving away then came back and moved the same distance away. My eyebrows furrowed,"I think it wants us to follow it."

Kaldur took my hand,"Why don't we?"

We swam after my knew fishy friend. When it stopped, I gasped,"My lord," it was a shipwreck- but not any shipwreck- it was an alien ship! With a big gapping hole right in the side!

Unconsciously I started forward- as if I was being drawn by some unseen force. The only thing that stopped me was Kaldur,"Maya," his voice was so unsure. The angel fish suddenly reappeared in front of me, it had two feathers in his mouth. I gently took it, one of the feathers was black and the other was a silver. My heart stopped.

"Kaldur, I know these feathers,"I shot forward and entered the ship, though the hole.

Kaldur followed me,"Wait, Maya! You can't just rush into a tight space like that!"

I ignored him and created a ball of light so I could see into the dark haul of the ship. The site of waterlogged and decaying technology met my eyes. It reminded me of the Bio-ship greatly. But it was all tech, no organic matter- well besides what was growing on it.

I turned the light, and three chairs were sitting at the center. Pain erupted in my head and I screamed, falling to my knee as memories assaulted me.

/_It was this ship- Falling from the sky! A woman with silver hair and pink eyes held a bundle of pink blankets as her companion- a man with black hair and blue eyes- tried to fight for control of the ship,"They've found us! The engine is going off-line!"_

_Then the side of the ship exploded! The woman screamed, and held the bundle closer to her chest,"Avian- what do we do?"_

_Avian stood up,"It's simple Mina," black wings sprouted from Avian's back,"We fly out."_

_Mina stood up, and looked out the hole,"We'll be crash landing on Earth-16. We will have to be careful. The humans don't know about us yet. I don't think they know about any people outside of their planet," silver wing grew out of Mina's back and the two jumped put of the ship./_

I staggered back, falling against something, I yelped and jumped forward. Kaldur put his hands on my shoulders,"Maya," he was worried. He had that look on his face that he always got when he was concerned about one of the Team members. I practically fell into his arms balling.

"Kaldur! I... I," suddenly one of the monitors roared to life. I yelped and started to back away from it,"We should leave! We need to leave!"

Kaldur and I headed to the door,"Maya what's going on?"

I was about to say I didn't know, when a green orb of energy shot put from the monitor,"Kaldur run," I screamed and pushed him towards the exit. But it was too late the energy incased both of us and I blacked out.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Procrastingation before homework. so here you guys go!**

**Thank you Stronger123 and Piggythelaw for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: check the prevous chapter.**

**PRAY FOR BOSTON!**

**Also, I'm looking for a vedio converter, one that converts vedios to make it footage that you can use in your own video. I'd prefer not to download any software and I also would prefer it to be free.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Waves crashed along the shore. The noises were soothing. I wanted to go back to sleep... But water splashed into my face, making me get up.

I groaned, and spat out grit,"What happened," my memory came flooding back, I shot up,"Oh my god!" I stood up on shaky feet,"Kaldur," nothing but the sound of the tide coming in and out answered me. I instantly change into superhero mode,"Kaldur," I howled as a humanoid. My wolf ears pricked, a low moan answered me further down the beach. I took off, which I should mention- Running on wet or dry sand is extremely hard, but never the less. If Kaldur was hurt- nothing was going to keep me from getting to him.

I found him lying facedown in the sand. I pitched myself at him and landed in the soft sands right next to him the warm salt water washing over us and then pulling back. I flipped him over,"Kaldur," I whimper shaking him lightly,"Kal? Please answer me!"

Kaldur groaned," Oh," his green eyes opened slowly," Maya...?"

I let out a relieved breath,"Thank god," Kaldur lifted his hand and rested it on my cheek.

"Are you alright," even in this weakened state- he was worried about ME!?

I couldnt help but smile,"I'm alright Kal. I'm just fine- you on the other hand need to get into the shade. Regain your strength."

I helped him up and that's when I noticed something odd. The forest wasn't tropical, it was a temperate! It stopped just at one point, about ten feet away for the shoreline. Then it turned into sand.

Also there seemed to be oh... Two suns in the sky, no big deal or anything.

"Where are we," I whimpered.

Kaldur turned to me,"I do not know. I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

I pricked my ears again and listened. Nothing. I whimpered again and leaned on Kaldur, he wrapped his arm around me. I smile and snuggled against him for reassurance.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because when I woke up, the two sun's were high in the sky. Kaldur was asleep next to me. I pricked my ears, and this time I heard voices, granted it was just the voices but-

Get your head in the game Maya!

I growled and gently shook Kaldur awake,"Kaldur," I hissed.

"Maya, what is it," He answered groggily.

"There is something headed this way. We need to move- see who it is," I stood up and helped Kal to his feet. I smiled and headed off towards the voices,"Id get into stealth mode Aqualad."

I started walking into the forest, sticking to the shadows, then hit the F that was on my costume over my heart to change into stealth mode myself. Then I thought up a comm link and made one appear for Aqualad. Wherever he was at the moment.

Aqualad's voice came on it,"Which direction is the threat coming from?"

I sighed,"I think north, so just head that way. I'll get up in the trees, try and scope them out. Keep silent, keep safe."

I jumped up into the tree, and started jumping from one branch to the next. I stopped at a clearing where the voices were coming from, and I made myself invisible. I saw three people; One was a guy, he had bright yellow hair and matching eyes. He seemed to be in some sort of uniform, and the oldest. Another was a girl around my age, maybe a year older (17) with teal hair and eyes. The last person was a young girl maybe at least eleven with purple hair and teal eyes. I pricked my ears,"I'm telling you,"The little girl said,"The energy signal from a few months ago and the one from last night are the same! She has to be here on Prem!"

Prem! We were on PREM! My home planet? Oh crap!

"Aqualad," I hissed," I found three young adults around our age. Where are you?"

"I'm a meter behind you on the ground," came his answer," I can hear them as well."

"McBeth," the older girl sighed,"She isn't here. Uncle Avian and Aunt Mina took her to earth, remember how Dad always tells us how he lost his eye in keeping her safe?"

"But Juliet," McBeth whinnied,"I know she's here I can feel it!"

"Whatever half-pint," The guy said, putting his hand on Juliet's shoulder an practically started dragging her away,"We're going back home. Do us a favor and get captured by a Cat, will you?"

"The Cat's went extinct thousands of years ago," McBeth stomped her foot,"You're a jerk you know that Romeo?"

"We should talk to them ," I whispered to Aqualad on my comm Unit,"I'll head down there first."

"Alright," Aqualad said,"Be careful I do not like this Romeo, fellow."

I turned visible and changed into my wolf form. I jumped and landed right behind McBeth,"Excuse me," my deeper wolf voice frightened the girl. She let out a squeak and turned around, while she started backing up at the same time.

"J-J-Juliet," She shrieked.

I dropped my head and flattened my ears,"Geez Kid," I growled,"Volume!"

Romeo and Juliet turned around,"McBeth," Juliet said calmly ,"just walk slowly away from her."

My ears and tail pricked up,"Listen. I don't want to hurt anyone. My friends and I are a bit lost. We were wondering if you could help us?"

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey weekly update time!**

**Thank you Stronger123 and Piggythelaw for reviewing.**

**I'm looking for a good video footage converter so I can make videoes with actual video footage. I'd prefer it to be able not to like pay for it or anything and I'd also prefer not to download any software. You don't have to know one, ask your best-know-all-techy- friend! I'll right you a one-shot if it's what Im looking for :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC, planet and plot line!**

**Chapter 3**  
I took a step forward and Romeo pulled out some sort of gun. I set down my front paw that was I mid-step, and froze,"Well you certainly aren't from the Wolf Palace. Everyone knows that if your a wolf Chenjā, you live in the palace. So if one of the gate guard doesn't recognize you- you're in trouble."

I backed up,"Listen buddy- I don't want any trouble. Let's put the gun down and talk."

Romeo growled,"I don't think so."

I drew in a breath and stepped forward. Romeo wrapped his finger around the trigger. That's when water flashed out and wretched the gun out of his grasp, we all turned to see Aqualad standing there his tattoos glowing,"I wouldn't do that I'd I were you."

I smiled,"Aqualad!"

Romeo growled and suddenly instead of a boy he was a wolf! His static-y fur was a bright yellow wolf with yellow eyes, Romeo snarled and shot lightning at me. I yelped and jumped back,"Aqualad- he can control lightning!"

Aqualad smiled,"Perfect," before he yelled and jumping at the wolf.

I turned to Juliet and McBeth- both of whom had turned into wolves as well. The bigger wolf (Juliet) had slick teal fur and teal eyes that seemed to glow. The smaller wolf (McBeth) had fluffy fur that was a deep shade of violet and her teal eyes were bright with curiosity.

Juliet snarled at me and leapt. I was expecting that and dodged. Juliet didn't seem to be that well trained in combat. I knew it'd be an easy win. I carefully knocked Juliet to the ground,"STAY DOWN!"  
Juliet obeyed me, I turned to McBeth,"Come here. Right now," McBeth padded up to me, her ears flat, tail tucked in,"Sit," she sat. Aqualad walked up with a KO-Ed Romeo slung over his shoulder. He carefully set the wolf down next to the other two. I thought up ropes to tie them all up- but I made sure it wouldn't chafe.

"Listen," I said changing back to my Fang Paw form," We-"  
I froze when a twig snapped behind me. I turned on my heel to see three wolves. All of them were fully grown. The wolf on the far left was twice as big as Wolf, with white fur and magenta eyes. The one on the right was the same size with green fur and bright pink eyes. The one in the middle was slightly bigger and had blood red fur, with one green eye. The other eye had a black eye-patch over it,"Well," the middle one snarled- obviously the leader,"It seems Romeo set out the distress beacon with good cause."

I growled and thought up Sias, the wolves' eyes slightly widened when the weapons appeared back went back to normal,"Who are you?"

The white wolf chuckled,"Wow! Young one's these days huh, Hamlet?"

Hamlet (the red wolf) sighed,"So it seems," he started forward,"Listen girl. I'm the captain of the Wolf Palace Guard. I have no time to mess around with some masked brat and her boy-toy. Drop the outdated weapons. Now."

I turned to Aqualad,"Why does everyone keep calling you my boy-toy?"

For half a second I thought about dropping my Sias. Then of course Hamlet tried doing a bat-glare. That just steeled my nerves, I got into attack stance,"Make me!"

The white wolf and the green wolf looked shocked- Hamlet- not so much. Hamlet sighed,"I thought I have to do this," he took a deep breath and shot flames at me!

I dodged the flames and turned into my wolf form,"Aqualad!"

Aqualad sprang into action and doused the flames before anything could get burned. I turned to Hamlet,"Listen _buddy_," I hissed,"Both you and me fight. No one else. That cool with you."

Hamlet seemed to consider this,"Fine," he smiled at me,"I guess I could humor you."

Aqualad's thought invaded mine,"_**I know you are against using guns Fang Paw. But you might want to reconsider. A long range weapon may help you more.**_"

I nodded," Good," I got into defensive stance, crossing both my Sais,"Bring it _Captain_," I sneered.

Hamlet smirked than charged.

Hamlets' technique seemed to be jumping and landing on his enemies. He jumped an I easily blocked him, using his own momentum to pitch him to the side. Hamlet landed near McBeth,"Who do you think is is Bethy?"

McBeth opened her mouth,"Um... I thought it was her."

Hamlet smiled,"Good," then snarled at me. I smirked and leapt at him this time, he dodged before I had even landed. Then he jumped at me, but overshot, as his body went over me I felt a hand grab at my mask.  
"NO," I shrieked as my mask was ripped off. I opened my eyes. Hamlet was standing there with a smug look on his face, My mask hanging from his hand. The man from my dream stood there, with one eye missing.

My mouth dropped open,"Y-You're that guy," I let my Fang Paw illusion drop.  
Now it was Hamlet's turn to look surprised,"No," he whispered, his eyes tripled,"We thought you had died."

I growled,"How do you know me? Why did I have that vision?"

McBeth and Juliet changed into their human forms, and I let the ropes fall from them- including an unconscious Romeo," Dad," Juliet said softly as she walked forward,"What are you both talking about?"

Aqualad walked up,"That is something I would like to know as well."

Hamlet sighed,"Bethy- I'd like you to meet your cousin and the single heir to the Agents- Maya Alseson."

McBeth cheered,"I knew it! I knew it was her!"

"Um," I said shocked,"What."

Hamlet chuckled,"I fear we have a lot to explain to you Maya. Abraham," the white wolf snapped to attention,"Adam," the green wolf looked at Hamlet," Carry Romeo back to the med bay. The girls and I will take Maya and Aqualad back to the Palace."

Aqualad stood next to me,"And what makes you think we will go with you?"

Hamlet smiled,"Because I'M the only one who knows about Maya's past and why you both are here."

Aqualad nodded an grabbed my hand in his as we started to follow my uncle and cousins. We were walking threw the forest when Hamlet asked me,"You said you had a vision what was it?"

I stiffened,"It was of a man, woman and baby, they all crash landed on earth. Apparently because someone was chasing them."

Hamlet nodded,"They were Mina and Avian Alseson, your parents. You see our family is one of the important ones. Prem has no monarchy or democracy. It never has. The people govern themselves. But occasionally the Agents have to step in and solve things."

"Long ago, there used to be four different types of Chenjās, the three main types were wolves, lions and tigers. Each Chenjā was born with a power, like Romeo, he's able to control lightning. Juliet can control water, I can control fire and McBeth is undetermined."

"Dad," McBeth whined,"Don't tell her that!"

I laughed,"It's okay McBeth I didn't get my powers until a few months ago."

Hamlet's eye brow raised but he countinued,"But there was a fourth group. They were a special group that were wolves- called Agents. But they could also create anything they wanted to. Normal Chengās can't do that. You, my dear niece are part of that bloodline. They were the ... Agents... I guess you can say. They kept the peace."

I nodded,"Okay. Cool. I'm taking it there isn't many of me around?"

Hamlet shook his head,"I'll answer that later, but first, you claimed you let out a blast of powerful energy. Our monitors picked up a large blast of Chenjā energy. That must have been you."

I shook my head,"The only reason I can think of myself letting out a lot of energy was acutely about twelve days ago- Not months."

Hamlet nodded,"That is correct but time passes differently here on Prem. Estimating time shows that everyday in Prem is about a hour or two on earth. Chengā's also age slower than the humans who live on earth."

"What do you mean by humans that live on earth. Aren't they the only humans," Aqualad asked.

Hamlet chuckled,"Juliet. You're our best Anthropologist apprentice. Can you tell them?"

Juliet smiled with pride as we started walking down a rockier path. I could hear some-sort of waterfall coming up,"Chengās actually are in fact 100% identical to humans. Just with special powers like most of your league mentors. Many of our historians believe that when the earth was forming, the asteroid That hit it and created the moon also knocked loose about half of the earth's magma. Causing it to drift until it was about twenty light years away from the earth, and was circling three different suns. Due to the fact that it was the same piece a the original earth we had the same plant and animal life the grew. The only thing that's different in fact is. That our homosapiens- the Chenjās- came first when life developed. There were no dinosaurs, no cavemen, nothing but Chengās."

I froze,"So... I'm a human? Just from a different planet?"

Hamlet nodded,"If you think of it as a technicality - the fact that this earth is exactly identical to the other earth on your planet. We're virtually the same planet..." Hamlet paused for a moment,"Why don't you all sit down. I'd like to explain some things before we move on."

I silently sat down on the hard ground, Kaldur sat next to me and Mcbeth and Juliet sat closer to Hamlet. Hamlet took a deep breath,"Our worlds are the same yet different. It's like cake batter that was put into two different pans. They are made from the same things but they most likely won't look like the same when they come out of the oven or when they are iced and decorated."

Kaldur cocked his head,"I see now. So you are just like the humans on our planet. Technically that would make you humans a well. Just not earthlings."

Hamlet smiled,"Exactly," he glanced at me,"I have to say Maya I'm rather proud of how good your taste in men is."

Awkward. I looked down blushing,"uh, thanks I guess. But can we get back to the whole thing about the Cats and war? Not to mention the fact of how I got to earth..."

Juliet sighed,"Here we go... You see many, many years ago. The Cats -meaning those who could change into Lions and Tigers- attacked your father and mother's estate. That's where at least five fully fledged families of the Fourth Kind lived- including your parents. The cats were being led by a young Lion who thought that he could take over all of Prem. So they attacked and slaughtered many of your kinsman. Only your mother and father escaped to the wolf lands- amazingly unscathed. -Of course you're mother went into labor that night and had you."

"Then once the Cats found out you and your parents were alive, they attacked the wolves trying to get to you. That's when you and your parents fled for the other Earth," Dang. Juliet can really, really talk,"When you fled war broke out, and all the cats were practically destroyed."

Hamlet gave his daughter an approving smile, and stood,"Now that's your history Maya," Juliet and McBeth stood up. Kaldur followed and offered me a hand up,"Id like to show you something."

We walked around the bend to see- a water fall! I knew there was one! But near the top- was a freaking Castle! It was built right on the side of the earth that made the wate fall. I looked closer to see a type of training area actually built right next to the waterfall. It seemed to hang over the bottom towards the minuture lake that fed into a river. Hamlet turned around and started hacking away at some over-grown foliage,"I used to come here every few days. But, the last few days I haven't been able too," he revealed a statue of the woman and man in my dream.

It was about a story and a quarter tall. Both of their faces were sold as they stood, my father with a sword in his hand and my mother held a shield. At the bottom their was a small engraving that said- 'Mina and Avian Alseson, the first but Agents not the last.'

"Wait," I knitted my eyebrows,"If they were the first Agents- does that mean that my parents lead the whole 'battle against the cats thing'?"

"Yea," Hamlet told me,"They came back after they were sure you were safe- meaning Avain came back after he killed all the Cats on earth. Your mother came back soon after that-You however were left on Earth-16. Sadly not long after their return both your parents disappeared off the face of Prem." So they didn't know where they were. My heart dropped I had hoped to at least see something of them- besides this statue," It is said however that an Agent could find them."

"If I may ask," Kaldur stepped forward cutting in,"It seems that Maya's parents loved her very much-but- why did they leave her on earth?"

Hamlet shifted on his feet,"I understand your question. But you see, after the crash it still took years for Mina to come back. She wanted to find a suitable home for you."

"So she left me with the McDreams," I shook my head. When the words of my vision came back,"But they were being followed..."

Hamlet nodded,"yes. You see the Cat's dictators' name was Scar. And his son's name was Kovu or you may know him as Dark."

I nearly dropped to the forest floor. Kaldur ran up and caught me. Hamlet continued,"Dark was in charge of capturing your parents and finding you. Thankfully, we haven't heard any report on him after your confrontation with him. Hopefully it shall stay that way. Now," Hamlet motioned to the castle,"Shall we find some rooms for both o you to rest in."

**review! REVIEW! pLEASE! i cry if you don't.**

**Okay maybe not but i won't post in this one next week. Those that read Amnesia- you're cut off until I get 8 reviews!**

**Also if you need anything explained I'd be glad too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weekly update time- exept for Amnesia. I'm a little depressed about that but hey, if I have to finish all the other stories first before they get it... or you guys could go read it and review and make me feel better! :)**

**Also- I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL CHECK IT OUT! HERE"S THE LINK- channel/UCUIOYy4W-dDbMmdAZCTkQJw**

**Thank you, Cantshutup and Piggythelaw for reviewing! :)**

**Chapter 4**  
** ****** several days later********

The days had passed, but it might have just been hours back on earth. Karldur and I passed the time by training - after I got used to the whole THOUSANDS of FEET up in the AIR- Hey, I might be able to fly, but I still have a fear of heights. Hamlet would join us and then send me to Juliet to learn about the Chengas. Then she would send me to see Tybalt- he was this elderly Chenga that could control wind. He was a total grandpa with the white beard and everything. He was supposed to tell me legends and stories of the older days, when the wolf Chengās population were in the hundred thousands instead of just being one-hundred odd. Most of the Chengās were Tybalt's age Kaldur would come and listen with me occasionally. I was slowly becoming more and more familiar with the people of Prem. Of course they wanted me to become an Agent... And I couldn't refuse.

***

I woke up late that night. It was so quiet, but I just couldn't sleep. My wolf ears pricked at a noise, it was wind. Blowing. But... So far there hadn't been any big gust since Kaldur and I arrived. I stood up an walked out. It was so quiet... I walked out of the castle.

_**/Ingonyama nengw' enamabala/Ingonyama nengw' enamabala/**_

I changed into my wolf form and ran through the forest. The moon was high in the air and the wind was directing me. It felt like Shadow Master's smoke, but this wind was lighter more playful. It wanted to help me as it blew around my legs. I jumped a log.

_**/Ingonyama nengw' enamabala/Ingonyama nengw' enamabala/**_

Soon I found myself at my Mother's and Father's statue. I changed forms and sat at their feet. The wind blew up from my feet to my head, cooling me as well as making me feel better. I noticed as two leaves blew up and snagged onto somethings on my Father's and Mother's shoulder.

_**Night/And the spirit of life/Calling/Oh, oh, iyo/Mamela/Oh, oh, iyo**_/

I scanned the two sculpted rocks for handholds. I leapt up, and just scaled them using their sides for support. I pulled the leaf free on my my father's side first and then caught a piece of metal as it fell then repeated the process for my mother.

**_ /and the voice/ with the fear of a child/ answers/Oh, oh, iyo/_**

**_Ubukhosi bo khokho/_**

I climbed down to see what I had found. They were two separate halves of a ring, about three inches in diameter and about three millimeters thick. I carefully placed them together. It created some sort of Key... Well with one prong and it could have been totally recreate-able but... I'll just stop ranting now.

_**/We ndodana ye sizwe sonke/**_

The key had a small cord that I used to turn into a key. My wolf ears perked at the sound of voices... We're they singing. I changed forms and took off in that direction. I leapt over a log, I could see the sun rising as I approached a cliff. I skidded to a stop. The voices were a dull roar

_**" /Wait/There's no mountain too great/Oh, oh, iyo"**_

It was a valley. One that lead to our castle and three other waterfalls! I gazed to the north to see it lea to the beach. If I wanted too I could find a window from our castle as see this all! I gazed down to see a fire and smoke rising from the center. I needed to go down there. That's why their was voices singing.

_**/Hear the words and have faith/Oh, oh, iyo**_

The wind picked up and pulled at the fur on my legs and made the necklace blow around with it. As well as my own pearls. I tensed before I leapt off the cliff.

_**/Have faith/**_

I flapped my wings and flew down towards the fire. As I got closer I was able to see it was somesort of festival. Hamlet greeted me, he was covered in marking made with coal-dust made into a paste. There were others too, Juliet and Kaldur and McBeth. They all sang along with the other Chengas. Well Kaldur just kinda sat there in amazment.

"Maya," Hamlet smiled, pride shining in his eyes,"It is time for you to become an Agent. With this key you must awake the elders who will guide you on your path. If you need help Tybalt's winds will guide as they have been."

I should have known Tybalt was the one leading me with his winds. No wonder I went along so easily. I spread my wings and pumped up,"Good Luck," McBeth and Kaldur called to me. The choruses started to sing again. Part of the ceremony I guess.

_**"/Hela hey Mamela/"**_

The first thing I saw wa something giving a metallic glint. I landed their and the wind blew at the grass. I got on my hand and knees until I found a small key-hole in the ground and placed the key into it turning it. A set of wires popped up. They raced out and attracted to something right over the fire (thankfully the smoke couldn't reach that high).

" _**/Hela Hey Mamela/Hela Hey Mamela/**_"

I gazed over at the other waterfall cliff to see it and I smiled taking off towards it. I repeated the process for it, and more wires shot out. I glanced back over towards the final water fall. But this one didn't have a clif face..

_**"/Hela Hey Mamela/Hela Hey Mamela/"**_

Tybalt's winds playfully pushe me forward and the songs of the Chengas floated toward me,"/_**He lives in you/He lives in me/He watches over/Everything we see/"**_

I gazed towards the valley... Everything we see... But that was all I could see-

The water! That was it! I plummeted off the cliff face and grew my wings. I gained speed as I approached the waterfall. I put my hands in front of my head to break through the water. It was hard, it felt like I had been going through the forceful rush of water for hours. My lungs burned, but thankfully when I thought I was gonna give into the pressure of water against my back. I broke through. It was a cave on the other side. I looked around for the key hole. Of course trying to pry wet hair out of my face wasn't helping. I pulled my hair to the side and spotted something gleaming. I tried to fly up, but the water weighed my wings down. I snarled and let my wings dissipate. Looks like this will have to be done the old fashion way. I scanned the area for footholds and started to scale. Creating spikes on my shoes and created gloves for my hands. I made it and carefully pulled my necklace off and jammed the key into the socket. I forced it to turn and then the rocks began to shake. I held on with all my might and a section of the roof caved it allowing me access to fly out. Now that I was dryer than before I created wings and flew out.

_**"/Into the water/Into the truth/In your reflection/he lives in you**_"

I flew up and over everything. The wires attached themselves to a platform. I descended, Tybalt's winds pulling at my hair. I touched down on the platform. But nothing happened. The voices of the people below was brought back up.

" /_**Ingonyama/nengw' enambala**_"

I waited for a minute, the beat of the song was catchy, I hummed for a moment before I sang out with them,"/**_Ingonyama nengw' enambala/_**"

That's when everything seemed to bust out of hades. Two pillars of light from each side of Prem shot up into the air. Then two forms shot out of them and met each other high up in the air above me. Then they floated downwards. I gasped and my wings dissipated from shock. It was my parents!

"M-Mom.. D-Dad," They smiled.

"Come with us Maya," my mother said holding out her hand. Her pink eye brimming with tears.

I was crying, I tensed and jumped to them from the platform. They caught me and threw me into the air. I spread my wings, and we flew through the air. Then we headed for the ground. The Chengas were cheering for us. The real festivities began. Everyone was dancing.

Mom hugged me and kissed the top of my head,"You've grown so much!"

I bit back the urge to say _'that's what happens when you leave your child for sixteen years_.'

_**/He lives in you/He lives in me/He watches over/Everything we see/Into the water/Into the truth/In your reflection/He lives in you/**_

Hamlet pulled me up stage and I sang with him,"_**Wait/There's no mountain too great/Oh, oh, iyo/Hear the words and have faith/Oh, oh, iyo/**_ "

Then we sang the chorus and I kinda had a bit too much fun,"**_Ay-a-Ay! He lives in you/ he watches over/ everything we see/ into the water/ into the truth/ In your reflection he lives in you/"_**

I got off stage and Kaldur came up to me and gave me a hug,"I am happy for you Maya."

Mom came up to me,"Maya. I hope you forgive me for leaving you in the hands of a different family. But we wanted to protect you from the Cats. Right after I returned your father and I couldn't over come our guilt. But it was too late. If we tried to get you then, we risked revealing us to the world. So we decided to lock ourselves away and cut Prem off so Earth-16 or any other planet couldn't find us until the rightful heir to the agents returned."

I nodded,"That's a bit harsh.. But I understand, I really do Mom. I forgive you. Both of you," they did it to protect me. They wanted to keep me safe... Maybe I just wanted to lie to myself...

Mom hugged me tighter,"I've dreamed of doing this while I was gone. To finally find my baby."

I just hugged her back,"Well I'm probably not going anywhere for a while. You an I have enough time together."

**Thank you- check out the youtube page, and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got bored so... Here you go. It's another short one. But I'm almost done with this story so it shouldn't Ben long untilyou get anouther big one. I'll thank you for your reviews on Friday. So review!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Maya and Prem and the wolves and Cats.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh he'll no," I walked into the courtyard in my father's home and was floored,"What is he doing here!"

Dark turned to face me,"I see you're doing well."

I transformed into my wolf form and Dark changed into a black lion. We were about to rush at each other- when Juliet rushed up beside me before I could attack him,"It's okay! Really he's a good guy now!"

My eyebrow shot up,"And you know this because?!"

Juliet blushed,"Because I... Umm... Uh."

Okay, I knew where this was heading,"You've met him before! I'm guessing multiple times... You think you really LIKE him?" Juliet nodded,"What has this world come to!"

Dad chuckled,"I know you've had some problems with him in the past Maya... But I had the elders," meaning the oldest Chengas in existence,"They deemed him trust worthy."

I strode up to Dark," Alright buddy. I'll let you hang around for now. But one wrong move and you're done!"

Dark smirked,"I'll take that into consideration," he bowed," Thank you Agent Maya."

ooo000ooo000ooo

"and then he had the nerve to say 'Ill take that into consideration'. Not to mention- he's a cat! Turns out the CATS fled to Earth! Not only that Dad's letting them come back to Prem!," I ranted to Kaldur later,"Not that it's a bad thing. I think they should join us back on Prem. after everything that happened to them anyway," back to ranting," I should smite Dark! Can I even smite people..."

Kaldur laughed as pulled me into a hug,"I believe we should trust your elders on this one Maya. This does not sit right with me either. But I could understand their optsmisum."

"He almost got both of us killed,"I reminded him,"You're just gonna let that slide?"

Kaldur pulled me close,"Dark has done some very questionable things in his past, there is no way around that. But he also did one very good thing."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrow,"And that was?"

Kaldur smiled,"He was the reason that you and I are together in this relationship. Your temper might have had more to do with it, but he was the one that started it."

My eyes widened, he did have a point, if Dark hadn't have been there to unlock my blood-rage. I would never of had the chance to express our feeling to each other,"Oh.."

Kaldur smirked,"'Oh' indeed," before he pulled me into a kiss. It was more intense that the others. More passionate, more bang for your buck... In a way...

_Okay_ I thought _Dark might not be in my 'maim if they get outta line' list anymore._


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekly update! OMG guys this is the last chapter for Maya's Roots. I'll need to finish Secrets 2 before I sart posting in it again. So it might be a while befpre we hear from Maya and her gang. Sooooo. Dont hate me, please?**

**Thank you, Stronger123, piggythelaw and can'tshutup for reviewing!**

**Disclamer:**

**Me: Please Maya! It's the last chapter!**

**Maya *Glaring* I can't believe you. Alright, for the readers, i guess. LAA only owns me, maya and Prem -including all those on it.**

**Me: *jumping up and donw* yay yay yay yay yay**

**Mary- CALM DOWN! I'M THE CRAZY ONE REMEMBER?**

**Chapter 7**

Kaldur and I stayed on Prem for about two more weeks until John Stewart and Hal Jordan heard of Prem - a newly revealed planet that was showing up on radar-and came to see who lived here. I spotted two familiar green-aura covered figured headed down to the surface. I was busy training with Hamlet, but I grew wings and shot up into the sky anyway,"Hey-Green Lanterns!"

Both saw me immediately and flew towards me,"Hey," Hal started,"You're that missing covert-opp Team member- Fang Paw."

John Stewart's eyebrow raised,"How did you end up hear on this new planet? Is Aqualad with you?"

I laughed,"Yes Aqualad us here, as to how we both got here- it's a long, long story. I suggest we land for you to hear it. Hamlet and Avian can tell you it better then I."

So we started our downwards decent. Kaldur and Hamlet were the only ones on the training ground by the time we landed,"Hamlet I'd like you to meet John Stewart and GL. Their both Green Lanterns for earth-16. John, GL, this is Hamlet. My uncle."

Hamlet called Dad, they don't use cellphones it was some wired walke-talkie thing. Dad met us down at the training ground. They explained the situation to both GLs. Who in turn contacted the Watchtower, and at my Dad's request they said that they had found us here on Prem. Not that I was actually from it- because he didn't want people knowing just about Prem yet, was his reason.

"But you have to understand," Hal said,"We'll tell the Founders about you being from Prem and all. But if you wish we'll keep it a secret from the others on your team until your ready to tell them."

I nodded,"I understand. Thank you."

Kaldur and I headed off to grab our things, Hamlet followed. While Dad said he'd explain a few more things to the Lanterns. I grabbed my bag and the walked towards Kaldur's room when I heard him and Mom talking,"Are you sure? If I erase your memories of the whole ordeal of you and Maya showing up here- you'll only remember if Maya tells you and the rest of your Team."

I listened as Kaldur answered her,"I only ask you to this so I make it easier for Maya. If this is to happen it shall be easier for the League and you to create a cover story for her and I."

So that must be what Dad is telling the GLs. I frowned and walked back out to the training area and looked at dad,"Did you tell them about Kaldur wanting to erase his memories of Prem?"

Dad nodded,"Yes, they understand. Kaldur shall be in comatose until your friends are allowed to see him."

I sighed- why did this have to be so hard? I mean I'd like to tell the team my whole Prem thing. But after Shadow Master... I wasn't so sure they'd appreciate that. I'd have to tell them about THAT too. They'd been through enough already. I knew I had to wait a while before I finally blurted my secret to them. I mean I trusted them to no end, but I wasn't ready... I couldn't face rejection from my new family... Both of them really... Because it seemed Orem wanted to stay off the radar.

Romeo carried Kaldur out onto the Training area. I said my good-byes to family and the GLs took us home.

We had only been gone for three days.

The cover story I was given was that both Kaldur and I had been captured by Ocean Master and we broke out after two days of being held-But Kaldur took a heavy hit so that's why he was in a medically educed coma in Mount Justice.

Batman said we needed to leave him be until he woke up. Then after two more days they allowed the others to see him and he woke up, the others went in first until I was the last one to go,"Hi Kaldur," I smiled sitting next to him,"Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine Maya," Kaldur said,"What happened to us? Why are we not at Atlantis? What day is it?"

I frowned,"Kaldur- we went to explore a reef, and Ocean Master attacked us. We were overpowered... He captured us."

The wheels in Kaldur's mind were turning,"I... I remember the reef..."

He should, I planted false memories in his head. He'll realize that they're fake when the truth comes out.

"Then I was hit in the back by an electric beam, and you surrendered so they'd give me medical attention."

Kaldur nodded,"Yes... An then we escaped..."

I nodded and squeeze his hand,"Yes.. Yes we did."

Maybe this will all work out...

** The End**

** Listen guys I know this seems like a lot for covering a lie, but at least the league is in on it. Prem wants to be on a need-to-know status. The team doesn't need to know about Maya heritage yet.**

**Anyway- **

**Robin: *creepy crackle* Please review.**

**Mary: *puppy eyes* PLEEEAAAASSEEE!**


	8. The Girls Intro

**here's the intro for Fang Paw into the girls! Check it out!**

**Fang Paw**

Fang Paw walked along the beach. It felt like yesterday that she had fought to get the WatchTower back. Well, it practically was. She and Mary had collapsed on the WatchTower and had fallen asleep. Blaze had gone home and Rocket was probably going to become a full member of the Team. When Fang Paw had left Mount Justice she had spotted Mary and Robin sleeping on the couch. Wolf had opted to go with her on a walk but she told him she wanted him here.

Her paws hurt and she stopped to take a break. A twig cracked behind her and she turned. Something clicked around her neck. An inhibator collar! She let out a strangled howl as it shocked her. It felt nothing like Mary's shocks, more painful and mithodical. Fang Paw turned into her humanoid form as it countinued to shock her. She fell onto he r back into the sand and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her world turned into blackness.

**Here's the link!**

** s/9470093/1/**


End file.
